el dragon de hielo
by mayura.karin
Summary: bueno no se me ocurrio otro titulo! ' y pss esta historia es cundo Karin era una niñita y su Mamá aun vivia espero que les guste! XD


**Bueno aquí les traigfo otro one-short espero que les guste XD**

Esta historia es cuando Karin estaba pequeña aun cuando su mama aun seguía viva y era mas feliz al igual que su hermano mayor Ichigo.

Karin ahora se encontraba camianando con toda su familia por las calles de Karakura, ella y como toda la familia estaban muy felices, ya que ese día iban a hacer un piknic, todos estaban camiando y Karin y su hermana empiezan a correr al ver a a un señor con unos globos para vender.

-Esperen hermanas no corran tan rápido que se pueden lastimar –dijo Ichigo corriendo tras ella.

Mientras que los hermanos corrian Isshin y Masaki estaban felices agarrados de la mano mientras veían a sus hijos. Yuzu e Ichigo estaban felices viendo todos lo globos en cambio en la cara de Karin se veía un grandioso brillo en sus ojos acompañada de una gran sonrisa. Masaki se acerco a sus hijos al igual que Isshin, doblaron sus piernas un poco hasta estar a la altura de ellos.

-Quieren un globo? –pregnta Masaki aun sonriendo

-Si! –gritaron Yuzu e Ichigo alñzando la mano derecha mientras que Karin aun seguía viendo un globo en especifico, el globo era de color blanco y de figura tenía un dragon color azul con ojos rojisos.

Isshin estaba comprando los globos que querian Ichigo y Yuzu mientras que Masaki nota que Karin estaba viendo con mucho interes un globo, ella sonrie mas y se le hacerca.

-Karin, cariño quieres ese globo? –dijo su mamá señalando el globo que ella estaba viendo desde hace rato.

Karin miró a su mamá y se algro mucho mientras gritaba "si!!" al darle su globo ella estaba muy contenta mientras caminaba con su globo al igual que sus hermanos.

-Miren por aya es donde nos vamos a centar a comer –dijo Isshin lindo espacio en el cesped que se podía alcansar a ver un poco el rio.

-A ver quien gana! –dijo Ichigo empeznado a correr.

-Espera eso es tranpa, Ichi-nii! –gritó Yuzu mientras corria

Karin solo se rie mientras corria junto con ellos, al legar Ichigo estuvo en primer lugar, Karin en segundo y Yuzu en tercero.

-Valla siq ue son lentas –dijo Ichigo riendose.

-Hey en primera tu no avisas –dijo Karin defendiendose a ella y su hermana

-Valla si que osn rapidos –dijo Yuzu mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire

-Deberias de hacer mas ejercisio –dijo Ichigo

-Oh pero no me gusta –dijo Yuzu moviendo rapidamente los brazos

-Niños pueden pasear un rato mientras nosotros ponemos todo –dijo Masaki

-Si- gritaron Ichigo y Karin

-Yo no, yo voy a ayudarlos –dijo Yuzu

Karin empezó a caminar por todo el lugar, ella veia todos los árboles y animales que habían, luego se encontro con una ardilla que estaba pasando por los árboles y se detiene a verla.

-Hola ardilla –dijo Karin aun viendola al igual que la ardilla a ella, despues de un rato mas la ardilla siguió con su camino y Karin fue tras ella sin fijarse por donde caminaba… hasta que se callo en un pequeño barranco, cuando al fin se detuvo ella vió que ya no tenía su globo en la mano ella estaba lastimada de las rodillas, brazos y unos lijeros raspones en la cara. A ella no le importó sus lastimadas, si no su globo los busco por todos lados y lo vio trabado en un árbol, al verlo ahí unas lagrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos y luego bajaron por toda su cara, ella estaba llorando y entonces paarece un chico de pelo blanco y ojos azules, el traia puesto una hakama negra y un hiaori blanco con el numero diez, el chico estab haciendo como si ella no estuviera ahí hasta que ..

-snif, snif di-disculpa me puedes bajar m-mi snif snif globo? –dijo Karin aun llorando pero ahora con un leve sonroja al ver al chico.

El chico al escuchar que le estaba hablando se sorprende y al instante voltea hacia ella.

-Puedes verme? –dijo el asombrado mientras se le acercaba

-S-si como no? –dijo ella aun llorando

El chico miró a la chica de reojo y luego miró el árbol donde se encontraba el globo.

-Solo tengo que bajarte el globo? –dijo el

-S-si –dijo ella

El chico de un salto agarra el hilo del globo mientras que Karin se impreciona tanto que hasta dejó de llorar, al bajar el chico el mira a ella que estaba imprecionada.

-Imprecionante! –dijo ella de nuevo con un lijero brillo en los ojos.

El chico miró el globo y dio una ligera sonrisa.

-Esta lindo tu globo, sabes que personaje es este –dijo el chico señalando el dragón

-mm… etto.. no –dijo ella un poco apenada

-El es el dragón del hielo Hyorinmaru –dijo el chico

-Guao –dijo la chica- no lo sabía.

Toushiro al devolverle el globo la chica al instante se quito las lagrimas que le quedaban.

-Disculpe como se llama? –pregunta Karin con un poco de sonrojo

-Me llamo Hitsugaya Toushiro –dijo el

-Oh, ya veo es un nombre muy lindo –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y un sonorjo notable en sus ojos.

-eh … mm .. nadie me había dicho eso –dijo el con un poco de sonrojo

-Pero es la verdad es un nombre muy lindo e igual que lindo como tu –dijo ella aun mas sonrojada- yo me llamo Karin

Toushiro en ese instante se sonrojó un poco mas y le sonrió.

-Nos volveremos a ver? –pregunta Karin

-No lo se –dijo el

-Bueno espero que si –dijo Karin despidiendose

Ella aun seguía viendo hacia atrás donde se encontraba Toushiro hasta que ya no lo vió, ella siguió hasta que llegó con su hemano que se enocntraba serca del rio.

-Karin que te pasó? –pregunta Ichigo

-A no es nada solo me cai –dice ella con una sonrisa

-Serta mejor que te limpies ven vamos mojate las heridas o si no papá y mamá se van a preocupar –dijo Ichigo

-Si –dijo ella

Al regresar con su familia ellos estaban contentos comiendo sin saber que desde un árbol estaban siendo vigilados, mejor dicho siendo vigilada, era Toushiro que se quedó viendo a Karin.

-Ella es interesante y algo rara –pensó Toushiro-será mejor que regrese a mi trabajo o Matsumoto me cachara viendo a los humanos.

-Mamá, Papá hoy conosi a un chico bien lindo y amigable, me ayudo a bajar mi globo de u árbol –dijo Karin feliz

-Oh que bien –dijo Isshin

(Años despues, antes de la guerra de invierno)

Karin ahora ya estaba mas grande ahora paseremos en unos días después de que Karin había tenido el partido con los chicos mayores y ganó con la ayuda de Toushiro.

Karin y Toushiro se encontraban en la colina mirando el cielo en silencio, pero en realidad Toushiro estaba recordando aque va vez cuando vió a Karin de pequeña.

-Al parecer ella no se acuerda de nada de aquella vez –pensó Toushiro un poco desilucionado- a crecido y ahora se ve mas hermosa.

Karin se paró del lugar en donde se encontraba y se pone frente el.

-Sabes Toushiro, hace poco recorde algo de mi infancia –dijo Karin con una sonrisa

-Aja y? –dice el levantando la ceja

-Pss yo me acuerdo que tu estabas ahí –dijo ella sonrojada

-E-enserio!? –dijo el ahora emocionado

-Si, gracias por todo –dijo ella sonriendo mas, ella ahora e estaba dando la vuelata cuando Toushiro la agarra del brazo y la atrae a el.

-Me alegra mucho –dice Toushiro en su oido

-T-toushiro –tartamudeo Karin

El agarra a Karin de la cintura y la atrae mas a el. Karin aun no captaba lo que pasaba hasta que sintió unos calidos labios en los suyos,al instante le respondió mientras cerraba los ojos, despues de eso se separaron algo sonrojados.

-Finalmente volviste –dijo Karin con una sonrisa

-Si y ahira no me separare de ti –dijo el sonriendo

**Jejejjee bueno espero que les aya gustado mucho, jajaj ahora me duele el cuello pero bueno.. ahora que lo veo Ichigo no esta tan pegado a su mamá como lo hacia en el la serie y manga :\ pero es que le di mas importancia a Yuzu en ese aspecto para que asi se viera por que ella era muy buena en la casa .. eso es lo que se me ocurrio jjee bueno espero sus reviews!! ^^**


End file.
